


The Merchant from Elaaden

by Su_Do_Nim



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aliens, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Mass Effect: Andromeda Spoilers, Nexus (Mass Effect: Andromeda), Oral Sex, Post-Mass Effect: Andromeda, Smut, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Do_Nim/pseuds/Su_Do_Nim
Summary: A frequent visitor from Elaaden has caught the attention of one of the Nexus' guards. A simple crush only grows stronger when given too much time to think about it.





	The Merchant from Elaaden

**Author's Note:**

> I made several assumptions about turian anatomy in this story. Seeing as it's implied that Garrus and Femshep are "compatible", I'm rolling with the idea that turian genitals, breasts, rectums, etc are practically identical to that of humans. I imagine that a turian carapace simply gives way to softer flesh in these areas.
> 
> If I'm wrong or you have your own interpretations, please let me know in the comments.

“Do you think she’ll come?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The delivery woman that brings the goods from Elaaden.”  
  
Coster rolled his eyes. “If she’s the one that brings the goods from Elaaden, then I would have to believe that she’s going to be on the merchant ship from Elaaden.”  
  
Ruteia scratched at an itch behind her mandible. “Yeah, but she could’ve taken a new job, right?”  
  
Coster sighed. “I’ll tell you what; if you stop stressing about it now, I’ll ask about it if she’s not there when the transport arrives.”  
  
Coster’s tone came off as surly, but Ruteia knew he didn’t mean anything by it.  
  
The two turians stood at the base of one of the ramps that accessed the landing pads for smaller craft. Guard duty was a boring job for sure, but they were contributing to the Nexus nonetheless. And who knew? The Kett attack on Ark Hyperion was still pretty fresh in everyone’s minds. If the Kett were bold enough to attack one of the Arks, then the Nexus wasn’t too outlandish a target.  
  
Ruteia glanced at her omnitool. The transport wasn’t supposed to come in for another eight minutes. Arrivals and departures were definitely the highlights of this job. They rarely needed anything from the guards, but even the obligatory protocol was more eventful.  
  
Coster passed the time by intermittently checking over his Avenger assault rifle. Personally, Ruteia found the act to be too redundant to try for her own distraction, thus, she left her rifle stowed on her back.  
  
Normally, Ruteia might watch foot traffic in the distance and attempt to pick out individuals and make guesses about them based on their appearance or stride, but lately her thoughts had been drifting back to the trader that came frequently with a small ship-full of goods from Elaaden.  
  
Ruteia didn’t know her, not even her first name. But Ruteia knew she was pretty, and when the woman chuckled, it made Ruteia want to know what it sounded like when she really laughed.  
  
Ruteia sighed. Damned if she wasn’t developing a crush. To be fair, though, it had been a while since she had dated anyone.  
  
She chuckled. _634 years to be exact._  
  
She pondered for a moment. Would dating be different in any way now that they were in Andromeda? Off the top of her head, Ruteia couldn’t think of anywhere specific to even have a date.  
  
“Coster.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Are you dating anyone?”  
  
“Yeah.” He didn’t look up from tweaking his weapon.  
  
“Where do you go to spend time with them?”  
  
“Looking for suggestions? Alright. We usually have a good time at the Vortex Lounge. Good drinks and nice atmosphere. Bartender’s a bit weird though. And I don’t mean that just because he’s human. Never seen him mix up dextro and levo drinks though, so that’s already better than some ‘tenders back home.”  
  
Ruteia nodded. “Anywhere else?”  
  
“The common areas make for some nice walks. Apart from that, they’ve got more specific places to kill time scattered about the Nexus.  
  
“I’ve heard of some nice places on some of the colony worlds, if you’re willing to travel. If my sources are to be believed, Havarl is supposed to have the most gorgeous sky in Andromeda.”  
  
Ruteia was going to respond when the roar of engines crescendoed. A small cargo transport slowed to a stop before easing down on their pad. The roar quieted to a whine, which in turn quieted to a hum. Ruteia moved to receive the arrivals while Coster consulted the clock on his omnitool.  
  
“Nineteen minutes late.”  
  
Ruteia wasn’t entirely out of earshot, but she ignored him all the same.  
  
First off the craft was a salarian. Upon reaching Ruteia he handed over a tablet containing the manifest. The turian read through it as her partner arrived at her side. Next off the craft was the angara pilot; a pair of lenses strapped to her forehead.  
  
“Hello, Coster, Ruteia,” she greeted.  
  
“Good day, Avfaa,” Coster answered, “what’s with the goggles?”  
  
“Oh these?” The pilot reached up to touch the eyewear, as though just remembering they were there. “The other day, I saw that old human pilots used to wear them. I liked the look, so I thought I’d give them a try.”  
  
“They look nice on you,” Ruteia finally looked up from the manifest. “And who’s your friend here? I don’t believe I recognize him.”  
  
“Sokin. Pleasure to meet you.” The salarian gave a shallow nod.  
  
“Yeah, Romero dumped us for a chance to work on a transport coming and going to Meridian.” Avfaa rolled up her sleeves. “Ah, well. His loss.”  
  
“So he’s the only one that left, right?” Ruteia attempted to peer past the angara to see if anyone else would be disembarking from the craft.  
  
“Is she not out here yet?” Avfaa turned to look back.  
  
“No,” Sokin responded. “She said she wanted to make sure that the pottery survived the trip. I told her it was secure before we left, but clearly my word isn’t good enough for her.”  
  
“Ah, lighten-up, you hardarse.” Avfaa playfully slugged the salarian in the shoulder. She then turned to the transport and cupped her hands to her mouth.  
  
“Aviana, get out here before the greeting party thinks you’re hiding something. You’re making them impatient.”  
  
“No, no, there’s no rush,” Ruteia said with embarrassing haste. “We were just standing out here talking anyway. We’re not missing anything. This is the most interesting thing that’s happened all day.”  
  
The last thing she wanted was to leave a poor impression on this Aviana by coming off as too scrupulous. Unfortunately, seeming so desperate to preserve her image was not to her benefit either.  
  
Coster leaned over to whisper so that the arrivals wouldn’t hear. “Maybe answer a little more eagerly next time. I’m sure it will help.”  
  
Ruteia was internally berating herself when a response echoed down the ship’s boarding ramp.  
  
“Just a second!”  
  
A lithe figure emerged backwards, dragging a rather large crate along. Despite visibly struggling with the weight of the cargo, she reached the pad without anyone moving to aid her.  
  
In Ruteia’s defence, her attention was firmly in the grasp waving hips moving down the ramp. Additionally, she eagerly awaited the moment when the stranger would turn and show that face that refused to leave her thoughts.  
  
The stranger stood up and stretched out her back before granting Ruteia her silent wish.  
  
“Ugh, no don’t all rush to help at once. I’m actually much stronger than I look.”  
  
While the other’s heard the turian’s sarcasm, Ruteia heard her light sense of humour. Her mandibles twitched with excitement. This stranger was even prettier than she remembered. Maybe she had done something with her eyes…  
  
“Stop drooling.”  
  
Coster’s muttered warning reminded Ruteia to close her mouth. If this was how she handled seeing the stranger, then she feared how she’d do if she were to speak with her.  
  
As the stranger approached, Coster eyed his partner peripherally. Her mouth was no longer gaping like an excited varren, but her mandibles were all atwitch with what he could easily guess as nervousness. Perhaps things would be better if there were less of an audience.  
  
“I’m going to conduct an inspection of the transport,” Coster announced just as the stranger joined them. “You two come with me,” he pointed to Avfaa and Sokin. “Ruteia and your companion can cover the remaining logistics.” With that, the turian made off toward the ship before anyone could protest.  
  
Sokin raised his hand to object but stopped short. Interior inspections weren’t usually conducted without some cause for suspicion. But with nothing to hide, there was no harm in complying with authority. Ruteia and the stranger were left relatively alone at their end of the platform.  
  
“Hi, I’m Ruteia,” she said.  
  
“Aviana, pleasure to meet you.”  
  
The stranger extended a hand for Ruteia to shake. This traveller must have spent a fair amount of time around humans if she had adopted that greeting. She reciprocated the courtesy the best she could. She wasn’t as good at it as other “more worldly” turians.  
  
“I believe you had some questions for me?” Said Aviana, ending the handshake.  
  
“Oh right.” Ruteia was reminded that she was at her job. Mind temporarily scattered by touching this cultured, attractive traveller, she consulted the tablet in her hand.  
  
Ruteia asked her questions, and Aviana gave her answers. Ruteia could have easily handed her the tablet to fill out the necessary information, but she found this way to be more engaging. She progressively felt more confident in speaking with Aviana.  
  
Aviana was familiar with the whole process and recognized the last question as the conclusion. She was thanking Ruteia for her time and turning back toward her transport when the guard indicated for her to wait.  
  
“One last question,” Ruteia said with an unnecessarily apologetic shrug. She tried to calm herself so her mandibles wouldn’t look so fidgety. “Would you like to go somewhere sometime? With me, I mean. Perhaps visit a bar here or… something?”  
  
Aviana had radiated confidence this entire time. But now that sureness wavered as the undeniably flattering implications of the question sank in. Much to Ruteia’s dismay, she paused a moment to consider it. Ruteia slightly tensed as Aviana finally drew breath to speak.  
  
“Tell you what: I can’t commit to anything right now, but I’d also hate to turn down such an appealing offer. I know this is going to sound pretty self-centred, but if you’re willing to wait until the next time I drop by, I promise I’ll have a solid answer then.”  
  
“When will that be?” Later on, Ruteia would hate how much she sounded like a child being told she couldn’t have any sweets in that moment.  
  
Aviana gave a genuinely sympathetic smile. “Shouldn’t even be two weeks.”  
  
Ruteia perked up at that. Looking past the traveller, she saw Coster returning. “I guess I can muster the patience for someone as lovely as yourself.”  
  
Looking back on _that_ moment, she had no idea where that boldness came from.  
  
Aviana chuckled. “Accommodating, _and_ flattering; you make a good case.” She paused, and her grin widened. “And if you’re always so sweet with your tongue, then my mind may already be made up.” Punctuating the point with a wink, she left as Coster arrived.  
  
Ruteia was left frozen in place. She didn’t dare move for a few seconds for the fear that any additional strain would cause her heart to explode. Eventually Coster snapped her back to reality.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“What took you so long?” Ruteia responded more defensively than she meant. “You could’ve inspected their ship in half that time.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”

 

One week and two days later, Ruteia’s heart drummed in her chest again. The arrival and departure schedule for the day had included the name of Aviana’s ship. The traveller was coming, and with her, her answer.  
  
Which could very well have been no, but Ruteia was thrilled just for the chance to see her again.  
  
“Spirits, you’re worse than last time.” Coster remarked.  
  
Apart from her mandibles and fidgetiness, Ruteia was perfectly normal. Her expression betrayed nothing, and her breathing was fine.  
  
“What’s got you so worked up this time? You’ve already managed to talk to her once without scaring her off. Just relax.”  
  
“I asked her out last time,” Ruteia answered.  
  
“Good for you,” Coster said, genuinely commending her. “Is today your date then?”  
  
“No, today is the day she accepts or declines.”  
  
“Oh,” Coster blinked. “That does sound kind of nerve-racking. I’m sure she’ll say ‘yes.’ She’d be lucky to have someone like you.”  
  
Ruteia looked at her partner. He just continued to look across the way, cool as ever.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
It was only a short while longer before the transport arrived; and notably closer to its scheduled arrival, at that.  
  
“See?” Coster stowed his rifle. “She can’t wait to see you again either.”  
  
Once again, Sokin and Avfaa were the first off and, once again, Coster came up with some excuse to get Ruteia and Aviana alone together. This time Ruteia stood with her crush in the shadow of the ship.  
  
“Hi,” Ruteia greeted. “It’s nice to see you again.”  
  
“Likewise,” Aviana beamed. She tinkered with an open panel on the ship while she spoke.  
  
Ruteia didn’t know what to say next. She didn’t want to rush Aviana to give her answer for fear of seeming pushy.  
  
“So, um… see anything memorable on Elaaden?”  
  
“Eh, nothing too interesting. Just a few choice pieces of merchandise, a raider attack, a three-legged adhi-“  
  
“You were attacked by raiders?” Ruteia was obviously surprised and impressed.  
  
Aviana smiled, having known Ruteia would catch that. “It was a brief skirmish, but yeah. They ambushed us on Elaaden, but they knew better than to stick around after we found our footing.”  
  
“Did anyone get hurt?”  
  
“I’m still standing, aren’t I?”  
  
Ruteia thought the false arrogance was pretty cute.  
  
“But in all seriousness, we made it out fine. Sokin needs a new breastplate, though. Oh, and I picked up this beauty.”  
  
Aviana stepped one leg up on a nearby crate. She indicated to a long scorch mark that ran perpendicular over the armour plate on her thigh. Judging by the furrow carved in the plate, if the shot had been any further to the left, Aviana would be on crutches.  
  
Ruteia ran her fingers over the damage. Her hand still on the gash, Ruteia’s eyes began to wander. Somewhat absentmindedly, she looked beyond the furrow and appreciated the rest of the shapely extremity. Even under the legwear, Ruteia could tell that Aviana’s legs were taut with strength. Come to think of it, so were the traveller’s arms. While looking up, Ruteia realized that she not so much feeling the gash as much as running her hand over Aviana’s thigh.  
  
She hastily retracted her hand, but also realized that Aviana hadn’t at any point said anything about the uninvited pawing. Instead, Aviana simply withdrew her foot from the top of the box. Her features remained neutral, but Ruteia noticed her mandibles flare very subtly.  
  
“About that date that you offered last time,” Aviana threw a glance up the platform, as if worried that the others would be watching. “I think that, ah… I’d be willing… to let you buy me dinner.”  
  
Ruteia released her breath as she relaxed; scared that Aviana’s hesitation had been a sign of impending rejection. “Great, then we can- if you want to- do you like- uh…”  
  
Ruteia’s babbling amused Aviana. She chuckled, a soft sound that Ruteia found wildly attractive.  
  
“I don’t have any work for a while after we unload this shipment,” Aviana said. “Are you free for dinner tonight?”  
  
“Yes, yes I am,” said Ruteia, having regained control of her mouth.  
  
“Perfect,” Aviana activated her omnitool. “Here’s my info. Message me with a time that suits you, and we’ll meet by the transport terminal entrance. Oh, and be sure to have a vegetarian place picked out; I don’t eat meat.”  
  
Having settled on a plan, Ruteia rejoined her partner, and Aviana’s rejoined her.  
  
“You should really ask her to meet you in a nicer place than a port,” Coster addressed his fellow turian. “She’s going to think you live here, and I’m running out of excuses to distract her friends without asking them out.”  
  
Ruteia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we’re going out to dinner tonight.”  
  
“Oh? So the mission was a success? Was it worth the wait?”  
  
“I’ll tell you that once I know her a little better. By the way, do you know any nice vegetarian places on the Nexus? She said she doesn’t eat meat.”  
  
“Well if she takes an interest in ladies, then I would assume as much.”  
  
Ruteia slowly looked at her partner, wide-eyed, but Coster wore his usual look of professional neutrality.

 

Riding the tram back toward the transport terminal, Ruteia examined the map displayed on her omnitool. She had already memorized the route from the terminal to the restaurant Coster had proposed. She was now memorizing the path to her plan B and plan C restaurants. She had a reservation at her first choice, but she wasn’t going to let potential mismanagement or isolated troubles ruin her date.  
  
She looked up when she heard the tram decelerate; this was her stop.  
  
Ruteia felt self-conscious as she walked. There weren’t many “nice” places this close to the transport hub, so her apparel was somewhat out of place amongst the uniforms and casualwear. She was glad she hadn’t chosen anything more exposing. As it was, her choice of dress flattered her form without revealing any cleavage or too much leg.  
  
Her outfit was inspired by the design of human qipaos. The indigo garment hugged her body from the short sleeves and high collar, down to the ankle-high hem, all blanketed in an intricate silver pattern. True to its inspiration, the front and back of the dress diverged just below the hips. However, in order to accommodate turians’ longer legs, the gap needed to be wider. The designer of the piece compensated for the larger gap by spanning it with perforated material; leaving the leg semi-visible.  
  
An arm waving in the air caught Ruteia’s eye. There she was. She and Aviana admired each other as she approached.  
  
Aviana’s clothing was much more conventional. A thigh-length garment that parted where her legs did and was clasped around her waist by a belt. Full-arm gloves, knee-high boots, and a piece meant to cover the head and shoulders like a hood was pulled down to rest at her collar. The warm orange of her outfit complemented the deep blue of Ruteia’s quite nicely.  
  
“Spirits, you look stunning.” Aviana clasped Ruteia’s hands in greeting.  
  
“Same to you,” Ruteia returned the compliment, disappointed that social norms mandated she release Aviana’s hands so soon.  
  
Once at the restaurant, Ruteia felt less conscious about her attire. Here, even those who weren’t on a date were sharply dressed. After being seated, they resumed the conversation they had shared on the way.  
  
“…but you see, that’s what scares me,” Ruteia spoke. “Without their creators around, the Remnant are perhaps more dangerous on their own.”  
  
“And how do you figure that?” Aviana took a sip of her drink.  
  
“Based on what we know, the Remnant are machines made by organic beings. Without their masters actively controlling them – at least, that we are aware of – they are a beast with no one holding the leash. Who’s to say they won’t be the new geth? Or perhaps worse, what if the Kett take control? The Archon may be gone, but you’ll have a hard time convincing me that they’re not going to be a problem anymore.”  
  
“But it would probably be worse if the Jardaan were still around,” Aviana argued. “We were lucky that even the Angara are friendly. We’d have a hard time standing our ground against a race as advanced as the Remnant if they were to wage war on us.”  
  
They spoke more – eventually over their food – about current events and life in Andromeda. Ruteia was bursting with questions about Elaaden, and Aviana was thrilled to share her wondrous encounters.  
  
“… and that knocked the fiend into a backpedal, then she and two other krogan charged it and sent it tumbling into the sinkhole. The crunch it made when it hit the bottom echoed for almost a full minute.”  
  
Ruteia’s eyes narrowed at the likely exaggeration. “That’s pretty unbelievable.”  
  
“Okay, maybe it was closer to four krogan than three.”  
  
The admission drew a soft chuckle from Ruteia. She was having fun. Aviana had been brilliant company thus far. She was well-mannered, humorous, open, intelligent, and confident. She felt a slight pang of regret when they exited the restaurant together.  
  
“The food was delightful. Good choice coming here.” Aviana said.  
  
_Coster, I owe you big time_ , Ruteia thought.  
  
“Of course, everything tastes better in good company.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ruteia smiled. “I had great time with you as well.” Ruteia took a deep breath, here came the next social hurdle. “Would you by chance be interested…” _Come on, girl. You can do it!_ “…in continuing the evening at my place?”  
  
Aviana’s mandibles flexed with the anxiety that Ruteia felt. “Ahem. I uh, y-yeah, yes. I’d be happy to spend more time with you. I was looking forward to it. I mean…” She stopped to protect herself from any more comments that might damage her reputation of confidence.  
  
One talkative tram ride later and they were enjoying one-another’s company in Ruteia’s studio apartment. What the abode lacked in space and decoration, it made up for with a gorgeous view of the Nexus interior. Not that Ruteia was discontent with the room. It contained all the necessities plus enough area to turn the window end of the room into a living space.  
  
“Wow,” Aviana breathed, gazing out the window from the couch. “I wish the place where I’m staying had a view half this nice.” Being in the artificial night cycle, the lights beyond the pane were those of residences and walkways; closely resembling urban night on a real planet.  
  
“Where are you staying during this visit anyway?” Aviana asked, taking another sip from her glass of water.  
  
“Eh, it’s practically a broom closet as far from everything as possible. All of the nicer places are either taken or reserved for long-term residents.”  
  
“Sounds like you’ll have to spend the night here then,” Ruteia chuckled. “Is your place on Elaaden nice at least?”  
  
“Absolutely. It’s almost as big as this, but it’s within spitting distance of a trading post and some big guns to scare away danger.”  
  
“And how about the view?” Ruteia propped her head up on the back of the couch and looked into Aviana’s eyes. Aviana rotated to face the other turian directly and began to pressure Ruteia’s personal space.  
  
“The view,” she said in a sultry note. “Is among the most stunning I have ever seen.”  
  
Their eyes stared intently at one another. Though Ruteia wasn’t thinking about it, their faces had only drawn closer since Aviana’s flattery. Reading the slit pupils that stared back, they wordlessly agreed to spend the night together.  
  
Ruteia gently seized Aviana behind her mandible and guided their mouths together. Aviana in turn shuffled closer and laid her hands on Ruteia’s waist. Tilting their heads, lengthy tongues slithered, reaching as far as their counterpart’s base. Ruteia’s eyes rolled back as she tasted her partner’s mouth. Hot breaths exchanged in the same passage. In her eagerness, Ruteia leaned over Aviana until she laid atop the merchant. Hands brushed to grope more personal places while vocal cues were awarded for proper ministration.  
  
Ruteia pulled back, first parting mouths, then unravelling her saliva-slimed tongue.  
  
“Wow,” she panted. “So much better than I imagined.”  
  
“Had a hard time waiting through dinner, did we?” Aviana smirked.  
  
“You have no idea,” she breathed. “Watching you depart each time you came through our dock was like be passed-over for a medal.” She ran a hand along Aviana’s shoulder. “By the time we were eating dinner, I was so impatient that I had a hard time not eyeing your tongue.”  
  
Aviana’s mandibles flared with bashful titillation. “Silly girl, thinking dirty thoughts at the dinner table instead of asking for _what she wants_.” She emphasized the last words by slowly grasping Ruteia’s nether regions.  
  
Ruteia responded by letting her eyelids fall and easing her head back with a soft moan. When her eyes opened again, she gently removed Aviana’s hand, stood and beckoned toward the bedroom. Aviana followed close behind.  
  
First into the room, Ruteia raised the lights to a level appropriate for the mood. She was now glad that she had opted for a double bed rather than anything smaller. While her partner crossed the threshold, Ruteia bent over the bed, resting her hands on it with her feet spread wide on the floor, and her backside raised invitingly.  
  
“Don’t keep me waiting,” she cooed over her shoulder.  
  
Aviana complied and ran her hands up Ruteia’s thighs to her waist. She eased the dress up, underwear down, and freed one of Ruteia’s ankles. Aviana gazed at the two holes before her. She kneeled and laid her hands on Ruteia’s seat – the flesh here was much softer compared to the carapace that covered the turians’ less private areas. Aviana gently ran her thumbs up and down the line where Ruteia’s folds parted. At this, the recipient gave an easy sigh.  
  
Aviana noticed that the contact on Ruteia’s lips transitioned from rubbing to sliding. She used her thumbs to gently part the folds. Ruteia shivered with a feeling of pleasant exposure. She could sense Aviana drawing closer by the puffs of breath against her privates. Aviana’s lengthy turian tongue snaked out to hang from her mouth. With her tongue still flaccid, Aviana planted a kiss on Ruteia’s nethers. She worked her mouth against her pussy, then dragged her tongue upwards; thrilling Ruteia with every centimetre that passed.  
  
Ruteia shuddered, her arms threatening to buckle. “That’s wonderful. Ohhhooooo. Keep it up.”  
  
Aviana repeated her full-tongue lick over and over – each time getting a better taste. She swept her tongue all over Ruteia’s cunt. Aviana gave her partner’s cheeks an appreciative squeeze and cupped her tongue along the entirety of Ruteia’s lips. Aviana rocked her head back and forth, knocking the tip of her tongue against Ruteia’s button each time.  
  
Ruteia didn’t even bother holding herself up anymore. She rested on her forearms – her head turned to one side. Though her torso had fallen, her backside still hung high for Aviana’s hungry maw. Her legs wobbled precariously on inward-turned knees. Her own serpentine tongue flopped out of her mouth, freeing passage for her panting breaths.  
  
She could feel the euphoria building. Aviana’s tongue was simply amazing on her pussy. Ruteia wanted to vocalize her praise for her partner, but only incoherent babble spilled out.  
  
“Ohhh yeahhhhhh ahhhhhhhn…” she moaned. And then she was there. She had known it was coming but to feel it arrive was phenomenal. Ruteia bunched the bedsheets in her grip. Her legs went rigid on the tips of her toes. Her eyes rolled back as she let loose a noise that told Aviana just how much she enjoyed her efforts.  
  
Aviana herself kept her tongue in motion and drove Ruteia through her climax. An additional wave of Ruteia’s juice washed over her mouth. Beneath her grip, she could feel Ruteia’s muscles stiffen. She slowed down once she felt her partner begin to relax. As Aviana had been anticipating for a while now, Ruteia’s legs gave out beneath her.  
  
Aviana supported her partner and moved her bottom half onto the bed. Ruteia rolled onto her back and simply breathed as she returned from her dizzying peak. Now and again her body flinched in the aftermath of her rapture.  
  
Aviana stood over the other turian, licking the residual flavour from her muzzle. She moved toward Ruteia’s dresser, undoing her outfit as she went.  
  
Ruteia took a deep breath, moving a hand to cup her still-sensitive genitals. She looked to her increasingly-naked guest who was rummaging through her drawers. Before she felt compelled to ask, Aviana returned victoriously to the bed. She held out Ruteia’s medium-sized strap-on toy.  
  
“Back of the bottom drawer? Really?” Aviana smirked. “And I suppose you keep your Fornax magazines alongside the cutlery? Or were you going for ease-of-access?”  
  
“I wish I could say I got that much use of it,” Ruteia responded light-heartedly. “You’ll just have to come over more often.”  
  
“Well, you certainly have your charms,” Aviana tossed the toy so that it landed just beside Ruteia. “But how about you give me another reason to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like for this post to encourage more people to write OC/OC within existing fandoms.


End file.
